Las Andanzas de Enzo (The Wanderings of Enzo)
by ferdinandapaix
Summary: El pasado de Lorenzo St. John posee grandes lapsos. Su historia no es menos relevante que la del resto y estas son sus vivencias. /channel/UCt0HNpMZ8-9q-wje wnlt-w
1. El Comienzo

Es gracioso pensar cómo el hecho de convertirte en un monstruo puede cambiar la manera en que ves el mundo. De pronto hasta la vida del más inocente me era irrelevante. No era que fuese un descorazonado, pero ya nada importaba si se trataba de saciar el hambre.

Aún recuerdo mi primera noche como vampiro; el descontrol y desenfreno por tan solo conseguir una mísera gota de sangre bajando por mi garganta era abrumante. Aquella noche desperté solo en la bodega del barco, el mismo que planeaba abordar para llegar a Nueva York. Para entonces en South Hampton se especulaba que había médicos estadounidenses trabajando en una cura para la tuberculosis, enfermedad que era epidemia en mi lugar de residencia y que también me estaba matando.

Me sentía bien, ya no tosía. Me levanté del piso con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Pero para mi sorpresa, el dolor de cabeza no fue lo peor. Comencé a sentir mis pasos como grandes estruendos e incluso pude escuchar el sonido del mar chocando contra la estructura del barco tal como si fuese una bomba atómica. Mis sentidos se habían agudizado.

Asustado, salí del compartimiento. Corrí por los pasillos buscando a alguien para que me socorriera, pero mis intentos fueron en vano. Encontré a un hombre deambulando por lugar. Le dije que estaba enfermo, que algo extraño sucedía conmigo, pero aquellos mismos instintos que se habían agudizado fueron el final para el humano. Escuché como la sangre fluía por sus venas, especialmente en la yugular. Me quedé parado frente al hombre. Sus palabras eran sonidos distorsionados en mis oídos; solo podía escuchar la sangre en su cuello, llamándome tal como si fuese la más dulce melodía. Me acerqué intimidante, con una velocidad que desconocía tener. El hombre se puso contra la pared. Se podía ver el horror en su rostro, tal como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio.

Sentí como los colmillos comenzaron a crecer en mi boca. Luego de ello, lo único que puedo recordar es el exquisito sabor de la sangre humana bajando por mi garganta, los gritos de desesperación y dolor de mi primera víctima y cómo dejé sin una gota de fluido el cuerpo del desafortunado hombre. Estaba extasiado, la sangre humana había saciado un hambre que desconocía tener. Ahora era despiadado y feroz como un predador. Hasta aquel momento desconocí mi verdadera naturaleza, desconocía que era un vampiro. Cuando era humano jamás se me pasó por la cabeza herir a alguien, ni siquiera la más indefensa criatura, menos por placer y mi nueva forma me incitaba a hacer daño.

Me convertí en un depredador nocturno, pero eso no lo supe hasta que amaneció. Honestamente no puedo recordar cuántas vidas arrebaté esa noche, pero al amanecer conocí lo que era el dolor y la agonía. El barco había tocado tierra y los pasajeros y tripulación comenzaron a descender. A pesar de lo acontecido, me emocionaba el hecho de conocer un nuevo país, más bien un nuevo continente ya que mi situación económica a penas me permitía comer. Intenté camuflarme entre los pasajeros que dejaban el barco, pero desde que el sol tocó mi piel, comencé a quemarme. Nunca había experimentado semejante dolor. De inmediato supe que algo andaba mal.

Intenté descender por otras salidas, pero fue imposible. Cada vez que el sol me tocaba, me quemaba. Volví a esconderme en la bodega, el lugar donde todo comenzó, y esperé hasta el anochecer. Una vez que el sol se puso, me dirigí a la salida principal del barco, puse con cuidado un pie fuera de la estructura y me di cuenta que era libre. Corrí por las calles que desconocía, necesitaba ayuda, no conocía a nadie, estaba solo y perdido. Decidí calmarme, tenía un aproximado de diez horas hasta el amanecer y tener que volver a esconderme de la luz del día, que ahora se había tornado en mi peor enemiga.

Deambulando por las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme, encontré una tienda esotérica, la que una mujer negra estaba a punto de cerrar. "¡Espere!" Le grité. "Quizás la mujer podría ayudarme", dije a mí mismo. Corrí hasta ella y le pregunté: "¿Ya va a cerrar? Verá, estoy desesperado por conseguir un artículo, no sé si pueda ayudarme". Estoy seguro de que mi expresión demostró lo mucho que necesitaba la ayuda de la mujer. Ella accedió a no cerrar la tienda mientras comprara algún artículo. Luego de su respuesta, ambos entramos al local y me adentré a mirar pieza por pieza, quizás algo me podría ser útil. Mientras observaba sus artículos me digné a preguntarle: "¿Usted cree en lo sobrenatural? Ya sabe, criaturas feroces de la noche. ¿Cree que todo eso pueda ser cierto?" La mujer comenzó a reírse, y en su carismático tono de raza me respondió: "Esos predadores de la noche de los que hablas se llaman vampiros y claro que existen. La ciudad está llena de ellos". Me acerqué lentamente a la mujer y la miré por un momento con atención, de seguro ella tenía respuestas: "¿Puede contarme más de ellos?" Le pregunté y tomé cualquier artículo de la tienda para pagarle. La mujer entrecerró los ojos, sospechaba de mí, pero de todas maneras respondió: "Son seres sombríos, matan sin piedad, vulnerables a la verbena, a la luz del día y al fuego. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos? ¿Planeas matar a alguno de ellos con esta botella de verbena?" Miré la botella y retiré rápidamente la mano de ella. Con aquel movimiento terminé de confirmar mi nueva naturaleza a la mujer y esta, seria, afirmó: "eres uno de ellos". Asustado, levanté mis manos, para demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño. "No sé cómo pasó. Desperté anoche convertido en un monstruo. Tenía tuberculosis y estaba muriendo… Es todo lo que puedo recordar. No quiero hacerle daño, solo tengo miedo y necesito ayuda. ¿Hay alguna manera de volver a ser lo que era?" Dije a medida que mis lágrimas amenazaban con caer por mi rostro. La mujer tomó la botella impulsivamente y temí lo peor. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero para mi sorpresa la vendedora dijo: "No puedes volver a ser humano porque estás muerto. Lamento decirte que no hay cura." Aquellas sin duda fueron las peores noticias que jamás me dieron en la vida. Resignado pregunté: "¿Al menos hay alguna manera de poder salir de día sin que el sol me queme?" La mujer frunció el ceño: "Soy una bruja, no debería ayudarte por naturaleza, pero, ten. Este anillo te protegerá de la luz. No debes perderlo."

La mujer me entregó un anillo que parecía muy costoso y me lo puse de inmediato. Tomé una de las manos de la mujer y la besé: "No sé cómo puedo agradecerle. También tengo muchas preguntas." La mujer me propuso quedarme en la tienda y explicarme todo lo que envolvía mi nuevo ser, a cambio, tendría que ayudarla a atender la tienda de día y a hacerle favores de vez en cuando. Pasamos la noche hablando de las debilidades y fortalezas de un vampiro. Si no hubiese sido por ella, probablemente hubiera muerto a la noche siguiente. Su nombre era Tiana, la única bruja que tuvo el valor y disposición de ayudarme, y murió por mi culpa.


	2. Animal

Pasaron un par de días en los que intenté acostumbrarme a mi nueva forma sobrenatural. El hambre era imposible de aguantar y aún estaba intentando a aceptar el hecho de que estaba muerto. Jamás imaginé que podría hacer tanto daño para poder satisfacerme a mí mismo, menos a aquellos que intentaban ayudarme por voluntad propia.

Tiana era una mujer espléndida y recuerdo cada uno de sus detalles hasta el día de hoy. En la época, las brujas tenían prohibido acercarse o ayudar a los vampiros, ya que éramos considerados una aberración; criaturas infernales que atentaban contra la humanidad. Tiana, a pesar de conocer las reglas y consecuencias que podía traer sus actos, me ayudó de todas formas. Aprecio todo lo que hizo por mí, pero sigo sin perdonarme lo que le hice.

Luego de la noche en que la bruja me entregó el anillo, pude salir al sol. La cálida luz tocando mi gélida piel era una sensación increíble, considerando que ahora era una especie de muerto viviente. Decidí recorrer las calles de Nueva York. Había tantas atracciones que podía visitar y que siempre soñé con hacerlo, por ejemplo Central Park, la catedral de San Patricio, entre otros. Caminé por La Gran Manzana como cualquier turista. Sin duda Nueva York era un lugar llamativo y nuevo para mí. South Hampton no se comparaba en nada con aquella metrópolis.

Mi primer destino como turista luego de pasar por la Quinta Avenida fue Central Park. Paseé por senderos y entre árboles maravillosos, un tipo de belleza que es difícil de apreciar en el siglo XXI. El humano siempre ha sido destructivo con su propio ambiente y por lo mismo ya no es posible disfrutar de la naturaleza como pude hacerlo en 1903. Luego de estar admirado por tanta belleza, caí en la realidad. Un intenso dolor de estómago me incitaba a alimentarme, pidiendo a gritos un poco de sangre humana, la que en el momento me negué a consumir. Intenté ignorar mi malestar, pero cuando una pareja pasó por mi lado, temí lo peor. Mi instinto asesino me tentaba a beber de ellos y de la misma manera acabar con sus vidas. Quise resistirme lo más que pude, mas la única escapatoria parecía ser huir del lugar. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Recuerdo correr con una velocidad anormal hasta la tienda de Tiana y al llegar, irrumpí desesperado y sin aliento. Tiana me observó asustada, con una mirada que expresaba pánico. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me di cuenta que mi verdadera naturaleza se estaba revelando. Tenía un rostro escalofriante; los ojos sombríos y rodeados de venas oscuras que nunca había visto, sumados a los colmillos grandes y afilados que estaban posicionados entre mis dientes. Al ver mi nuevo rostro, fue cuando descubrí realmente en quién me había transformado. Era un monstruo.

Estaba algo débil y podía sentirlo. Mis piernas se debilitaban más y más con cada paso que daba. La buena y dulce Tiana no dudó en socorrerme. Se acercó rápidamente a mí, siendo su peor error, ya que ese fue el momento donde instintivamente clavé mi feroz mordida en su cuello. Aún puedo escuchar los gritos de desesperación de la bruja e incluso puedo sentir los movimientos que intentaba hacer para poder zafarse de mí. Poco a poco le arrebataba la vida. Su sangre bajaba por mi garganta a litros y no fui capaz de detenerme hasta saciarme por completo.

Tras soltar el cuerpo de Tiana pude darme cuenta de la desgracia que había provocado. Le había quitado la vida a la única persona que fue capaz de ayudarme cuando más lo necesité. Me quedé por unos minutos observando el cuerpo sin vida de la bruja, el que había quedado vacío, sin ni una gota de sangre. Intenté darle de mi sangre en vano. Ella misma me había comentado de los poderes curativos de la sangre de vampiro, pero por más que intenté poner algo de ella en su boca no funcionó. Su cuerpo estaba absolutamente vacío y no quedaba nada por regenerar. Estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. De pronto, un grupo de personas comenzó a acercarse a la tienda luego de haber escuchado los gritos de socorro de Tiana. Entré en pánico y salí de la tienda. Mi ropa tenía grandes manchas de sangre y en cuanto las personas me vieron comenzaron a gritarme: "¡asesino!". Intenté apartarme del grupo poco a poco, y usando la misma velocidad que ahora poseía gracias a mis dotes naturales, escapé.

Jamás me perdonaré haber asesinado a Tiana.


	3. Sin Salida

Huir de Nueva York parecía ser la única solución. No era que fuese un cobarde, pero tras el incidente de Tiana, los periódicos llenaron sus portadas con mi retrato, tildándome de asesino en serie e incluso llegaron a ofrecer recompensa a quien me entregase a la policía. Obviamente ligaron todas mis víctimas: la del barco, algunos infortunados transeúntes y la mismísima bruja, aunque también me asignaron algunos crímenes que no había cometido, como por ejemplo un par de sádicos asesinatos donde las víctimas fueron decapitadas.

No tenía dónde ir. Ni siquiera una maleta con algo de ropa o pertenencias, pero si tenía algo en claro era que tenía que salir de aquella ciudad a toda costa. No tenía un plan B, ni un destino claro, tampoco dinero. De alguna manera todo se había tornado más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

Mientras deambulaba por un callejón oscuro, dos tipos se me acercaron de manera intimidante. Retrocedí por inercia y ellos, con un par de cuchillos en mano, comenzaron a exigir mis pertenencias, lo que fue un tanto irónico, ya que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Me sentí bastante idiota luego de recordar que era más fuerte que ellos y que no había manera de que pudiesen vencerme. Detuve mi paso y los enfrenté. Los tomé de sus ropas y los puse contra la pared, sin revelar mi verdadero rostro. "¿No creen que es algo gracioso como cambian las cosas?", pregunté en un evidente tono de sarcasmo. Los tipos estaban realmente asustados y se podía ver en sus pobres caras. Uno de ellos clavó un cuchillo en mi estómago con el fin de zafarse o simplemente acabar conmigo. Al sentir el cuchillo en mi interior temí lo peor, pero por algún motivo no sentí dolor alguno, solo una pequeña molestia en aquella zona. El bandido me miró aterrado, sabía que no era una persona común y corriente. Solté a ambos y al dejarlos caer, el cuchillo salió de mi cuerpo. La herida había quedado expuesta y ambos hombres quedaron atónitos mirándola. Al prestar atención a mi estómago, pude ver cómo el orificio se cerraba por sí solo.

Los bandidos amenazaron con escapar, pero los alcancé en cosa de segundos gracias a mis dotes sobrenaturales. "No creo que puedan escapar esta vez", les dije sonriendo y los jalé nuevamente. "Van a entregarme todo lo que tienen, ¿entendido?", el par de idiotas asintió en silencio y me miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo que me entregaron una importante suma de dinero, la que probablemente habían robado a otras personas. Luego de darme todo lo que tenían, se quedaron parados en silencio, casi como esperando alguna especie de orden. Los miré extrañado, pero pensé que aquel podía ser un buen momento para alimentarme, después de todo, ¿quién extrañaría a un par de bandidos? "No se muevan y no hagan ningún sonido", les dije. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, clavé mi mordida en uno de ellos y succioné su sangre con rapidez. No me importó matarlo, tampoco a su compañero. Me di un gran festín y no me arrepiento. Acabé con ellos en cosa de minutos, lo que hizo darme cuenta de cómo mis habilidades habían evolucionado, pero hubo algo que me dejó un tanto pensativo: ¿acaso también podía controlar mentes?

Ahora tenía algo de dinero y estaba satisfecho, no podía sentirme mejor y por lo mismo, me dirigí al bar más cercano para celebrar. Al entrar, me encontré con un ambiente acogedor, donde había mayoritariamente gente de clase alta que derrochaba su estatus al beber los licores más caros. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un vaso de borbón. A mi costado izquierdo se encontraba una hermosa joven, quien en ocasiones me miraba de reojo y esbozaba una sonrisa coqueta. Castaña, de ojos calipso y piel pálida tanto como la mía, la mujer tenía sin duda una belleza bastante particular. "Salud", le dije al notar que me observaba fijamente. Tras sonreír una vez más, la joven se acercó a mí y ocupó un asiento que estaba libre. "Nunca te había visto por aquí", dijo con su dulce voz. "No soy de aquí. Quizás sea algo obvio, no me puedo quitar el acento", respondí sonriendo y a modo de broma, tratando de hacer la conversación algo ligera ya que no me consideraba muy bueno al momento de cortejar a una mujer. "Inglés. Sin duda debes ser todo un partido", comenzó a mover sus pestañas de manera llamativa. La chica era bastante atrevida para la época y de un carácter un tanto especial. Podía deducir que no era una chica común y corriente. "¿Podría saber su nombre?", me digné a preguntarle. La mujer sonrió y respondió: "Smith, Florence Smith".

Florence y yo charlamos por unos momentos, me contó que era oriunda de Nueva York y que provenía de una familia adinerada, que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente pero su estatus social la ayudó a seguir viviendo sin mayores dificultades. Su sonrisa era encantadora y también su presencia. Me sentí bastante cómodo hablando con ella. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan coqueta y atrevida. Hablamos de diversos temas, sobre todo respecto a nuestras vidas, pero de un momento a otro, se detuvo. La mujer me miró fijo a los ojos y ordenó: "sígueme". Quedé atónito, no sabía qué hacer o responder, ¿debía seguirla o qué? Ladeé la cabeza y la vi con ojos llenos de duda. Florence abrió la boca, demostrando sorpresa para luego susurrar: "Eres uno de ellos". "¿Qué?", pregunté. No sabía de qué estaba hablando. "Eres un vampiro", respondió.


	4. Deshumanizado

¿Cómo era posible que la joven pudiese reconocer mi verdadera identidad sin demostrárselo? Fruncí el ceño. La situación se había tornado bastante extraña y el silencio terminó apoderándose de ambos, pero de una manera u otra, tenía que responder.

—¿Vampiro? Realmente no sé de qué habla, Florence. — respondí con el fin de evitar el tema. No podía dejar que me descubrieran, no cuando tenía a media ciudad en mi contra.

— No pretendas que no sabes de qué hablo, Lorenzo. Sé que eres uno de ellos. — De pronto, la mujer se levantó impulsivamente de su asiento, tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta la salida del bar. Al detenerse, me miró fijo y susurró — Soy como tú. Soy una vampira.

Su confesión me dejó boquiabierto. Era obvio que no podía ser el único de mi tipo en el mundo, pero jamás pensé que me encontraría con alguien de mi nueva raza tan rápido. Creí que tardaría años en encontrar a otro vampiro, pero sorpresivamente, ahí estaba, frente a una hermosa vampira.

— Debe demostrarlo, por favor, Florence. Se lo suplico. — necesitaba pruebas. Era muy probable que todo fuese solo un engaño, pero valía la pena arriesgar toda esperanza para saber la verdad.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, la mujer abrió la boca y pude ver cómo sus ojos se ennegrecieron y sus colmillos comenzaron a florecer, creciendo poco a poco y volviéndose afilados. No me mentía. Florence era de mi misma especie.

— Dios santo. — susurré— No sabe cuánto me alegro de no estar solo en esto, Florence. — no pude ocultar un cierto tinte de emoción en mis palabras. La mujer sonrió, volviendo a su forma humana. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante era sin duda la mejor noticia que podía recibir. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que me había convertido en vampiro, cuando en realidad todo había comenzado hace solo unos días. — Necesito preguntarle, ¿cómo supo que soy como usted?

La vampira comenzó a reír y movió la cabeza, negando. —Ya deja de tratarme de "usted", Lorenzo. Por favor, tutéame. — continuó con su dulce risa. — Intenté hipnotizarte, pero no pude. Supuse de inmediato que podrías ser un vampiro, pero también había otras opciones, ya sabes, podías ser un humano que estuviese bebiendo verbena o simplemente un brujo. Ellos siempre están a la defensiva. — dijo para luego encogerse de hombros.

— Espera, entonces… ¿Podemos hipnotizar a otras personas? — pregunté un tanto incrédulo.

— ¡Claro que sí! No me digas que no lo sabías. — Florence arqueó una ceja y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

— Digamos que soy nuevo en esto. – respondí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que me convirtieron en vampiro solo hace unos días. Aún no sé cuáles son todas mis habilidades ni creo haberlas desarrollado a su máximo. Ya sabes, aún no me acostumbro a esto de estar muerto.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó, demostrando evidente sorpresa. — Creo que hay mucho que debo enseñarte.

— En ese caso, estaré ansioso de escuchar todo. — sonreí con suavidad, observándola con atención.

— ¿Sabías que podemos apagar nuestra humanidad? Somos capaces de eliminar nuestros sentimientos para librarnos de cualquier culpa tras nuestros actos. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, sin remordimientos. ¿No crees que es increíble?

— No tenía idea… — murmuré. Sonaba bastante tentador y parecía valer la pena intentarlo, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. — ¿Crees poder ayudarme a apagar mi humanidad?

— ¡Claro! Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo. — propuso en un tono malicioso. — ¿Estás listo? — preguntó. La verdad era que no lo estaba. Todo sucedía realmente rápido y no quería cometer un error. Aunque ahora, al ser inmortal, tenía el tiempo a mi favor y siendo realista, tenía una eternidad para enmendar mi actuar.

— Estoy listo. — respondí con seguridad. No tenía idea qué estaba a punto de hacer, pero era una propuesta demasiado tentadora. Quizás estaba cometiendo una gran estupidez, o quizás podía ser la mejor decisión que podía tomar en mi vida, pero estaba listo. Listo para comenzar desde cero; una eternidad sin de culpa y llena de libertad. Quizás era cierto. Mis sentimientos era lo único humano que me quedaba y librarme de ellos sería lo que finalmente me convertiría en un monstruo.

Florence se me acercó y posó sus manos en mis mejillas. — Tranquilo. Estás muy tenso. Relájate. — lo siguiente que puedo recordar es sus carnosos y suaves labios sobre los míos. Me besó, de una manera tierna y lenta, pero antes de que fuese capaz de corresponderle, se apartó con la misma sonrisa coqueta con la que me miraba en el bar. — Ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Imagínate como humano, trata de recordar todos tus sentimientos como si fuesen objetos. Tristeza, dolor, felicidad y bondad. Canalízalos como objetos tangibles y quémalos. Hazlos arder. Libérate de ellos. Eres libre. Sin remordimientos, sin culpa. Sin humanidad.

Pude sentir cada palabra dicha por la castaña. Tras cerrar los ojos me vi parado en un cuarto oscuro. No podía ver nada más que cuatro objetos; una flor, un cuchillo, una cruz y una fotografía. Impulsivamente, les prendí fuego. No por decisión propia, sino porque mi cuerpo me incitaba a hacerlo. Los vi en llamas y me sentí como nunca. Pude sentir cómo ya no había presión ni culpa. Era libre, estaba deshumanizado. El proceso pareció eterno, pero todo sucedió en cosa de segundos.

— Abre los ojos. — ordenó la vampira. Seguí sus órdenes y la vi fijamente, en silencio, por unos momentos. Florence me miraba expectante y preguntó — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como nunca. — respondí serio, desalmado. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro e impulsivamente empujé a la vampira contra la pared. Tomé sus manos y las subí por sobre su cuerpo. La besé apasionadamente y con necesidad. Recorrí su boca con mi lengua. Nunca había estado tan excitado. Solo quería sentir su sabor. Quería recorrer su cuerpo entero; besar cada rincón de su piel.


	5. Ríos de Sangre

Desperté semidesnudo en el piso, entre cadáveres. Levanté la vista y el bar en el que bebí la noche anterior ahora estaba destrozado. Había cuerpos drenados por completo y algunos decapitados, todos tirados por doquier. A esto se le sumaba un gran número de sillas quebradas, botellas rotas y una mezcla entre sangre y alcohol en el suelo. Mi ropa estaba ensangrentada, tuve que vestirme, no había de otra. Por alguna razón el desastre que me rodeaba no provocó reacción alguna. Todo parecía ser tan normal. ¿Acaso había logrado apagar mi humanidad?

Un hombre que estaba en el piso y había dado por muerto, comenzó a gemir pidiendo ayuda. Lo miré por unos segundos y me le acerqué en silencio.

—Ayuda… Por favor… —dijo con dificultad.

—Claro, no te preocupes. — lo miré por un momento y sonreí ladino. No dudé en clavar mi mordida en su cuello, quitándole lo poco y nada de vida que le quedaba. Sus gritos fueron una dulce melodía para mis oídos.

Me sentía extasiado. Era como si por primera vez pudiese sentir el verdadero sabor de la sangre humana. De pronto, la puerta sonó al abrirse y volteé con rapidez, tal como el depredador en el que me había convertido, pero para mi sorpresa era Florence.

—Buen día, guapo. —sonrió acercándose a mí.

—Buen día, guapa. —me acerqué a ella rápidamente y la besé con necesidad, como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

—Puedo ver que amaneciste algo animado. —dijo antes de soltar una suave risilla. Luego llevó sus manos hasta mi cabello y lo desordenó.

—También amanecí muy hambriento. Opino que deberíamos ir a cazar. –me acerqué a su rostro para morder su labio interior. —Aún no amanece por completo, lo que me hace pensar que es el momento perfecto. —sonreí ladino y me aparté, emprendiendo paso hasta la salida del bar. Si Florence me seguía o no, no era de gran importancia. Ahora solo importaba lo que quería. Ahora se trataba de mí.

Sorpresivamente, la castaña caminó a mis espaldas y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar sus pasos siguiendo los mío. A un par de cuadras desde nuestra ubicación se encontraba una comunidad de indigentes. Serían las víctimas perfectas. Florence y yo terminaríamos con su miseria y al mismo tiempo tendríamos un festín para el desayuno.

Al llegar al lugar froté mis manos en señal de hambre y ansiedad. Pude ver a un par de hombres calentándose frente a una fogata mientras el resto del grupo dormía entre ropas viejas y periódicos. Florence me miró sonriente y asentí. Caminamos hasta los mortales que se encontraban frente al fuego y nos paramos a su lado. De inmediato fruncieron el ceño y para calmar los ánimos les dije:

—Buen día, caballeros. Vinimos a desayunar. —uno de ellos ladeó la cabeza sin decir nada, pero antes que siquiera lo intentara, continué. —Espero que hayan disfrutado sus días de vida, ya que hoy no podrán ver la luz del sol. —hice crecer mis colmillos y me abalancé sobre uno, mordiendo su cuello al instante. Florence se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre. Las personas que dormían despertaron gracias al escándalo. Las mujeres comenzaron a gritar, aterradas al ver nuestros monstruosos rostros y crímenes. La vampira dejó a su primera víctima y corrió hasta una de las mujeres para acallar sus gritos arrancándole el corazón.

Florence y yo nos lanzamos sobre víctima tras víctima. Llegamos a la suma de más de 16 muertos. Matamos a algunos por necesidad, por hambre, mientras que a otros solo por placer. Estaba en un estado en el que ver correr sangre por montones era un gran placer visual. La desesperación de mis víctimas ya se había convertido en algo que me hacía sentir pleno. Estaba deshumanizado y no me importaba nada.


End file.
